


Penniless Promises

by bubb



Category: Talespin (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, they are all a family ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubb/pseuds/bubb
Summary: "Even when candid in mundane photographs such as tonight, Becky was still fascinating to spectate. Maybe it came from her Drama Queen tendencies but Baloo found her, in every moment, to be so utterly alive. Always bright eyed, always vivacious, always looking like she was geared up for whatever bullshit Baloo would inevitably put her through."
Relationships: Baloo/Rebecca Cunningham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Penniless Promises

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything in such a long time PLEASE be nice to me

Baloo felt a miserable weight he came lumbering down the staircase, Kit's furious little face seared into his memory. 

To think, just a few months ago he thought himself to be a pretty damn decent parent. But he was starting to slip, no doubt about it. 

He reached the ground and disturbed a squeaky floorboard, causing Rebecca to glance up from her paperwork.

Lord only knows the contents of those forms and documents, all Baloo saw was business mumbo jumbo. But he knew that Becky was required to sit at a desk for several hours a day, write down some nonsense and organize papers. Because if she didn't, Higher for Hire would burn to the ground or something. He didn't know the specifics. 

At first, she gave him that expectant look of hers that presumed she was entitled to everyones' business. Yet with a moment of silent rumination over Baloo's disposition, she softened. 

Say what you will about Becky being nosey as sin but she had a big heart and enough self-awareness to know when not to push. 

And say what you will about Baloo being a moron but he was observant enough to notice stuff like that about her. 

"You boys were getting pretty loud. I could hear you yelling from down here." She said gently. "Is everything alright?"

The tone implied he was under no obligation to answer. Which was lucky as Baloo still wasn't sure if he wanted to spill his guts tonight or not.

"We weren't yellin'." He mumbled. "Just havin' a heated discussion is all. Nothin' to get worked up about." 

"Mmhm." 

She didn't believe him. Obviously. But he wouldn't be pressed, at least. 

Baloo sank into the cushy, red armchair. The reliable one that fit his ass perfectly. It was currently situated by the desk, as he had, on more than one occasion, decided to sit nearby and shoot the breeze with her. Sometimes to purposefully rile her up and other times because he just wanted to hear her laugh. 

But he didn't feel up for either tonight. His sense of fun felt drained. 

Rebecca's pen zipped expertly across paper as Baloo idly observed her, chin resting in his palm. They fell into a comfortable silence, both now accustomed to a ticking clock, a scribbling pen, rustling papers and each other's breathing. 

Even when candid in mundane photographs such as tonight, Becky was still fascinating to spectate. Maybe it came from her Drama Queen tendencies but Baloo found her, in every moment, to be so utterly alive. Always bright eyed, always vivacious, always looking like she was geared up for whatever bullshit Baloo would inevitably put her through. 

Her lips would mutely mouth a sentence from a document only to purse as she thought. Her eyebrows would scrunch together and every so often, she would wrinkle her nose. 

Wrinkling her nose when concentrating. Baloo was delighted to notice that Molly had begun to do the same. Every time that kiddo unintentionally mirrored Becky in such a subtle way, he would brim with excitement. She was gonna grow up to be so incredible. 

Pretty too. 

Becky hadn't always been pretty to him, that was the strange thing. You best believe Baloo was a connoisseur of beautiful women and would spot a Knock Out a mile away. 

When he met her, she was simply Rebecca Cunningham, the woman standing in the way of him and his Sea Duck. Her looks were irrelevant at the time. 

But then she started deciding that she wanted in on the danger and her eyes would flash with determination.

Then she started sassing him so eloquently, it got a snort out him despite his better judgement.

Then she started to smile at him in a way that wasn't sarcastic and in her occasional moments of sweetness, would softly stroke along his forearm, making him feel like muscle and bone had gone to mush. 

It was around that time that he noticed she was a pretty little thing. Beautiful even. But he still had the inkling suspicion that he had only started seeing her as beautiful because he started seeing her as Becky. 

"Hey." She cut through his musing with one sharp word.

Baloo's ears perked up as she began to briskly clear the papers in front of her, stacking them someplace out of her way. 

"There we go." One arm sprawled over the now free space, as she mirrored his action of hand-to-the-cheek. He had her undivided attention. 

"Now, flyboy. Howzabout a penny for your thoughts this evening?" 

"Why.... I never thought I'd see the day." Baloo marveled, shaking his head in faux awe. "Not only is Miz Rebecca Cunningham sayin' that a big ol' oaf like me has thoughts. She's actually willin' to pay for 'em. Says a lot considerin' you're so cheap, you wouldn't give a penny to see Jesus ride a bicycle." 

He waited for her snappy comeback but it didn't come. Instead, she just sighed, fixing him with knowing eyes. "You're deflecting."

"And you're showin' off with the fancy words I don't know. Looks like we're both good-for-nothin's tonight."

"Do you wanna talk or not, Baloo?" 

"...Do I gotta?" 

"You're not on the clock. Neither am I. Not like I can make you do anything." 

"Oh, is that how it works? Funny, I seem to remember gettin' bossed around an awful lot, while bein' 'Off the Clock.' Startin' to think that whole thing's a myth." 

Becky shook her head, exasperated. "I'm not trying to force you to talk. I just figured that sitting there and getting yourself all worked up can't be good for you." 

"Who says I'm gettin' worked up?" 

"I am. 'Cause I know you're upset. No matter how funny you're trying to act. And," She tapped a finger against her temple. "I know your brain only kicks into action when your feelings are acting up. Your heart's in bad shape." 

"Hey, now, I been to the doctor and I'll have you know--"

"Not that kinda bad shape. Look," 

Biting down on her bottom lip, Rebecca gaze lingered for a moment over her desk drawer. She turned back to him, looking stoic. "I have something that I should probably tell you too."

Baloo raised an eyebrow, interest piqued by the sudden stiffness of her demeanor. Must be something serious, huh? 

"So whaddya say, Baloo? Maybe tell me what's eating at you and then I'll tell you something in return."

His eyes diverted to his lap, fixed on his fidgeting hands. 

"Figure if I start yappin' I won't know when to stop..." he muttered. 

"Oh, that goes without saying," Said Rebecca airily. 

The tone got Baloo's attention and he looked up. 

She was giving him that crinkled-eyed smile again. The non-sarcastic kind. "Not like I've ever gotten a moment of peace when you're around. You think I'm expecting it now?" 

He was almost inclined to grumble a retort if it weren't for Rebecca's hand delicately setting itself on his large upper arm. Slender fingers traced comforting circles against thick, grey fur. 

A smidge of Baloo's resistance melted away. 

"I'm asking because I'm worried, Baloo. All I wanna know is how my ace pilot is holding out. And if it takes him a lil while to get it all off his chest, well then...I'm not going anywhere."

"Aw, Becky." Was all he could say for a moment. His hand itched, almost inclined to place itself atop hers. But instead it traveled up to run across his hair as he exhaled unsteadily.

"It's Kit." He finally said. "He sorta blew his top at me."

"Well, yeah. I gathered that." Rebecca glanced to the ceiling, where the commotion had been heard. "He was really yelling his little heart out up there." 

Baloo nodded miserably. "Hope he's finally sleepin'."

"Probably. Poor thing woulda tuckered himself out after all that."

There was a beat of silence as the two listened for any signs of activity from above. 

"I think I hear a snore..." Rebecca whispered.

"Think I do too." 

Kit's snoring had gotten much louder recently. Funny how he had gone from such a quiet sleeper to a furry little jet turbine in the last year. 

"I just...don't know what I did wrong..." Murmured Baloo. He stared down at his hands, as if they held any answers. 

"Well." Becky said evenly, tilting her head as she further implored. "What did Kit say you did wrong?"

"Aww, I dunno what to make of it! I just wanted to spend the day with him. I thought we had fun. Then outta nowhere, he just goes and blows up. Says I treat him like a little kid or somethin'." 

"Maybe you do."

"He _is_ a little kid, Becky."

"He's thirteen, Baloo."

"Is that whatcha call an adult?" 

"No. But it's an important age. It's around the time kids start getting a little...different. And you have to adapt to it. Like, you know Kit doesn't like it when you pick him up. You gotta stop doing that."

"I know, I just--...."

Rebecca waited as Baloo struggled to organize his jumbled thoughts. 

"I haven't had him that long." He said, shaking his head helplessly at his palms. "I haven't been treatin' him like he's gettin' older...'cause I don't _want_ him to get older." 

Becky frowned. "Baloo--"

"It ain't fair! All these years, how was I s'posed to know there was a real special kid out there?! A kid who was smart n' funny and full a' heart and spunk and-and--....a kid who saw somethin' in me. Somethin' worth stickin' around for. If I knew, if I knew he was out there, all alone, I woulda found him sooner, he woulda been littler..."

Baloo trailed off. His throat felt tight. For a moment, he stared into space, glassy-eyed only to be reeled back to reality by a sudden touch. 

A small honey brown hand was clasping his like her life depended on it. Or maybe his life. Probably his life.

He looked up and her eyes were as intense as her grip. They bore into his own, blazing. 

Baloo's bottom lip shook so he strained his mouth into a firm line. He stared back at Rebecca as if entranced, as if her gaze was the only solace in the world right now. And if he looked away, if he kept talking, he would fall apart. 

But then she nodded. Silent. Open. Understanding. And then the rest was tumbling off his tongue.

"If I found him when he was littler, It wouldn'ta been so soon," His voice was crackling. "before he started growin' up on me." 

"Aw, Baloo," Her fingers raked lines in the fur on his backhand. "Kit is your family, you hear me? No ifs, ands or buts about it. He's still got plenty of growing up to do so don't you worry about--"

"It shoulda been you."

"....What?"

"You." Baloo swallowed, meeting Becky's confused gaze. He shook his head sadly, too choked up to find the words at first. 

But then those words came to him, a little too much all at once.

"You're already a parent. A great parent. You know how to do this. So, say it was you Kit came canonballin' into that very first time...things woulda worked out just fine. You're not like me. You _get_ him."

He sighed miserably. "No matter how much I love him, I don't always get him. I'm still new to those teenage temper tantrums of his. And when they happen, you're the only one who can calm him down. He should be your kid, Becky. You'd never be messin' this up so bad." 

Rebecca tilted her head, her look telling him he was something pitiful. 

He kinda was so he took no offense. 

"Baloo, you're being ridiculous....Kit--he--...."

"You should see it, Becky." Said Baloo, fixing a wobbling smile. "The way that kid looks at ya. It's like he watches ya hand make every star and sew 'em right into the sky. You're his mom, y'know? He'd never say it but I know. He loves ya. He loves ya to pieces, Becky." 

"You're crying." She whispered. 

"'Course I am," He chuckled, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand. "Me, I'm a big blubberin' baby, whaddya expect?" 

They fell silent. 

The clock continued to tick, Kit continued to snore and two sets of lungs continued to breath, one even and one ragged. 

"I love him too." Said Rebecca, squeezing his hand tighter. "I forget he's not my kid a lot of the time. He's such a bright, beautiful boy. And if he wants a mom, then-then I--...." 

Her features were pinched as she looked to Baloo. She grimaced, the overheard light bulb catching the shine of her teary eyes. "But that's not what matters right now." 

"You alright, Honey?" 

She shook her head, seething. "I don't know how you got this stupid idea in your head that you're not fit to be Kit's parent and that couldn't be--....I-I don't even--..... _he adores you, Baloo!_ He'd be lost without you. You said it yourself, he sees something in you. A pair of airplane nuts, the two of you. You're partners, you're best friends, you're a goddamn _family!"_

If it weren't for the sleeping children upstairs, she would be yelling. But even as she spoke so quietly, Baloo felt the heat of the words in her throat. 

"So, you're not great on the emotions side of things. Nobody can do everything, moron."

"I--"

"But you love him!" She hissed. "You give him all the love he needs....and then some! I don't think there's a better Dad for Kit on this whole fucking planet. _So get used to it!"_

Baloo was stunned, speechless. He stammered out an incredulous noise as Becky went striding back around her desk.

She stood there with her back to him and folded arms. 

Once a moment had passed, he found himself with a spark of amusement. 

"Can't even give me a pep talk without callin' me a moron..."

"Shut up."

"Not like I'm complainin'. I like it. Reminds me I'm talkin to my Becky. And I wouldn't wanna be talkin' to nobody else." 

She stiffened. 

"So, thanks. I mean that, y'know?" 

She didn't answer, only snapping around and grabbing for the drawer by her desk. 

Oh right, he had almost forgotten about that. 

Before he could even ask, there was a slip of paper being slammed down in front of him. He blinked, glancing up at the stoic Becky then down again. 

A kid drew this. Clearly a kid with an eye for color. It was five figures, all with just enough signature attributes to make them recognizable. The pigtails, the green sweater, the white jumpsuit, the long red hair and of course, a big circular belly with some stubby limbs attached. 

His Molly drew this. His fearless, intelligent, stubborn, beautiful little Molly. And she had gotten a gold star and a smiley face for it. Of course she had. 

Baloo grinned, tracing the precious crayon lines with his finger. 

"Why, she really got my likeness down. A real artist if I ever did see one. Mind if I keep this?" 

Becky perched herself against the edge of her desk, not looking at him. 

"Read it." 

"Now, Beckers, you know I'm not great at--"

"I know you can read these words, Baloo." 

He could. 

Molly had exceptionally neat handwriting. Just like her mom. 

"Me." He read aloud. It was written in purple crayon, attached to an arrow pointing out the little yellow pigtailed figure. 

"Kit....W-wiiild--ah, right, wildcat! Let's see, uh, Mommy...."

Baloo's brow furrowed at the last name on the page. He squinted, drawing it right up to his eyes just in case he wasn't seeing right. 

"Daddy...?" 

Rebecca chuckled without smiling. "Told you you could read the words." 

"Think our Molly might be a lil confused." 

"No. I don't think she is." 

"Then why--"

"Baloo." Rebecca finally met his eyes, her expression conflicted between fond and exasperated.

"She sees you as her Dad." She said softly. "And honestly, I don't....know if I can tell her that's not true. She's so much like you. She's wild and she's funny, she's been taking _really_ long naps lately...."

Baloo snorted, delighted. 

Becky rolled her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear. She smiled. "And of course, you two are both impossible to reign in." 

"She really is, ain't she?" 

This was definitely a surprise. Baloo had never expected Molly to see him in such a light.

But now that it was here, presented to him on this very official document known as a first grader's homework, nothing had ever clicked more perfectly for him

Molly was his daughter. He knew that. He only just now realized it but it felt like that notion had been at home in his mind for a while now.

His daughter. His Molly. 

"I just figured that...." Becky murmured. "She needs you. You love her, I know you do. And she loves you. And sometimes I see you with her and I don't even wanna interrupt 'cause she's just so happy to be with you...."

"Same way Kit loves you."

"Kit loves you too, Baloo."

"And Molly loves you."

"I know she does. And I think--...."

Baloo finished her sentence. "They need both of us, don't they?" 

Her whole frame relaxed and she beamed.

Miz Rebecca Cunningham was, without a doubt, the most beautiful person placed on God's good earth. And tied in second place for that spot, were a pair of scrappy kids who were on their way to growing into people just as brilliant as her. 

Baloo loved them both. 

Baloo loved Rebecca. 

That was another thing that didn't startle him to think about it. He knew he loved Rebecca. Had for a while now. The sentiment was always there, small in the back of his mind and huge dead center of his beating heart. 

And he knew she loved him too. 

Say what you will about Baloo being a moron but he was observant enough to notice stuff like that about her. 

He didn't know he was smiling so big until the edges of his mouth began to ache a little. But he still didn't stop as he slunk forward in a comfortable slouch, resting his chin on his hand. 

After a moment, he let loose a short laugh. "So I s'pose one way to make this all perfect is for us to get hitched, huh?" 

To be fair, it was just a joke.

It really was just a joke.

Rebecca snapped something (possibly a curse word) and threw herself off the desk so aggressively, she disturbed a mountain of paperwork. Sheets went spilling over the floor as she stomped across them, muttering rapid-fire cut-short sentences. 

It felt like a rock dropped to his stomach.

"Hey, now," Said Baloo, standing up. "Y-You know I was just kiddin', I would never--...."

Becky whirled around to face him, her thick mane of hair slapping the side of her face. Her arms were knotted tight, like she was struggling to hold her whole body together. Her eyes were blown wide and her bottom lip agape. 

Somehow, Baloo couldn't bring himself to finish what he was going to say. 

After a moment, her eyes narrowed and she raised her chin. 

He was transparent. 

"You weren't kidding." 

No. 

He wasn't kidding. 

Baloo had the decency to look contrite, fiddling with his hands. "'S not often that I think 'bout what I say. Sorry. I'd say I gave ya a mighty scare."

"Understatement of the century, flyboy." The corner of her lip quirked upwards. 

"So." He clapped his hands together awkward. "Imma guess that's a "No." to that whole pr--....thing....?" 

Becky said nothing. 

Becky said nothing when a clean-cut confirmation was the simplest answer in the world. 

Becky said nothing. 

Baloo raised an eyebrow, feeling whatever dropped in his stomach to hesitantly begin floating upwards. 

He didn't know nor care about the complications of such a situation. All he really cared about was that his Becky was looking a little worn out, so he did what a big ol' oaf like him did best. 

He offered his open arms.

Rebecca crossed the space in seconds, her head burrowing into his chest and her little hands grasping at the tufts of his fur. 

Baloo's arms enveloped her slight frame and he rested his chin atop her head. 

"Do ya even want me to ask--....?" He mumbled. 

"Ask again." He heard the muffled voice say. "Please." 

His heart pounded. 

He spoke into the silence.

"Would the beautiful and terrifying Miz Rebecca Cunningham do me, Baloo, ace pilot and handsome idiot, the honor of--?"

"Yeah." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

Maybe he should've jumped out of his very skin at that moment. Maybe he should've broke down sobbing. Maybe he should've done a lot of things he figured he would've done if he had ever gotten to ask her this. But he felt a strange sense of calm wash over him. Another moment which fell so naturally into place in this insane, non-stop life of theirs. 

Yeah.

Baloo unwrapped Becky from his embrace, revealing that she was grinning ear-to-ear, bouncing ever so slightly on her knees. He drew her back by the shoulders and hunched down a little so he could meet her eyes. 

He took hold of her hand as if it were made of glass and felt a pang of guilt. 

Empty pockets, ratty clothes, unpaid bills. 

He should have a ring for her. A glittering ring to slip on her finger, just as she deserved. 

But he didn't have a ring for her. Lord knows if he would ever have a ring for her. Maybe in years to come. But for now, Baloo didn't have much of anything. 

So he did what a big ol' oaf like him did best. 

He took her hand in both of his own and held tight. Held as if his life depended on it. Or maybe her life. Yeah, her life. 

She blinked. A second passed before she understood. Then she looked up at him with those timeless brown eyes, full of intelligence and she smiled her tight little smile.

If Molly was ever upset, Baloo would call her "pumpkin" and do his damndest to get a giggle out of her. Because he loved her.

If Kit was getting worked up in this confusing and scary age of his, Baloo would try to listen in the way Becky taught him. Because he loved him.

And if Becky's hands were cold, Baloo would warm them up. If Becky's world was falling apart, Baloo would hold her together. Because he loved her.

All of that cost nothing. 

Promises cost nothing. 

Baloo would love their kids. 

Becky would love their kids.

Baloo would love Becky and Becky would love Baloo. 

And those were their unspoken vows, their penniless promises exchanged over held hands that one night as the children they loved slept peacefully above them.


End file.
